Gods, Wands, and Kunai
by AUTHORESSOFDOOM XD
Summary: When Anbu Fox and his team get a mission to guard Hogwarts and Harry Potter with another squad led by ANBU Owl, what they did not expect to find gods in the Forbidden Forest, Pranksters that would rival Naruto during his youth, and a Snoopy-Stuck-Up-High-and-Mighty-Prophecy child. Slight Golden Trio, Sakura, and Sasuke bashing. No pairings yet. Cold emotionless Anbu.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited slightly because of my stupidity the first time. I hope this clears up a bit of confusion!**

* * *

Owl's POV, Third person

Owl felt like up that bastard in front of her so badly, but the fact that he was here under Tsunade-Sama's orders and her ANBU training stopped her. She sighed and rubbed her head. "What did Tsunade-Sama want me for?"

"Tsunade-Sama requests for your presence for an SSS-Class mission briefing in her office."

Owl nodded, showing that she understood the message. She walked the messenger to the door, and slammed it in his face. Owl cackled inwardly at his face when she did that. 'That's for waking me up in this ungodly hour!' Walking to her closet, she put on the ANBU uniform that was customized to fit her rank and division. Grabbing her masks and putting the one with more elaborate decorations one, she hooked the other one to the string so it leered on the side of her head. Running out, Owl jumped on the nearest rooftop towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Fox's POV, First person

I looked at Gramma Tsunade waiting for her to look up from her paperwork and tell us about that oh-so-important-mission she sent us here for. I was getting impatient, so I started to ask her, "Lady Tsunade,' when she held up her hand and pointed behind me. I turned and saw an Anbu, but what surprised me was that I didn't know her. Don't get me wrong, but I am the next in line for Hokage. There are very few ANBU who I have never seen or heard of before. What I saw confused me even more. A young woman with very dark purple hair tied up into low side ponytails that she draped over shoulders, a short midnight blue dress with fishnet sleeves only reaching up to her thighs with slits on the sides, fingerless gloves with the Konoha insignia on a metal plate on the back, and a black light vest. Her pants were the same color as her vest and she had two masks on her head. Wait, two masks? That meant she was an ANBU Captain! I should have heard of her!

"Fox, this is ANBU Owl, Owl, this is ANBU Fox." We nodded at each other, but did nothing more as it was a mission briefing. "This mission will require your two squads, as it is an extensive guarding mission. You are to guard one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a boy Harry Potter against an evil wizard called Voldemort for a year, perhaps more. If you choose to accept this, then Owl, take the scroll with the moon, Fox, take the other one and warn your respective squads to meet me back here for more in depth briefing. What do you say?"

I cleared my throat, "Me and my team will accept."

I glanced at Owl to go next, and it seemed like she got the message. She sighed, " Tsunade-Sama, My team and I will meet you at our normal times, is that acceptable?"

"Of course. You guys will meet here tomorrow at 7:00 PM." Bowing, Owl disappeared in a burst of leaves. Even though I had lots of questions about this strange ANBU, I held my tongue.

"Tsunade-Sama, will we also be here by seven?"

"No, your team shall be here at 7:00 AM."

"My team and I will be here by the assigned time." I followed Owl's example and disappeared, but in a burst of fire. It's gonna be one hell of a mission when my squad finds out about this mission. Sighing, I went to find Sloth. Might as well get him out of the way.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Me: Longest chapter I've ever written in my life! Thank you for reading, and could you please fill out that little box at the bottom of the story, you know, the one labeled 'Reviews' ? Thank You!**

**Owl: Wait, a minute, you never did the Disclaimer, told the audience that my team is made up of all OCs, and let me take off my mask!  
**

**Me: Fine, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, the only thing I own are my OCs and my plot, you just told them. and you can't take off your mask until around the time I reveal your identity!  
**

**Owl: *Pouts* Fine. Readers, please review. It'll motivate this bitch to start writing, and if she starts writing, then I get to take off my mask!  
**

**Fox: You know the two of you are begging right?  
**

**Me&Owl: We know~!  
**

**Fox: Ok then. And yes, if you haven't noticed by now, I am a boy. There's only one person in the whole damn village that can get away with calling the Hokage a grandma.  
**

**Me: And in this story, the sign of an ANBU Captain is two masks, and the cape is optional in either black or the color of their division.  
And this was better, but FF decided to be a bitch and stopped working when I was rewriting."  
**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

OK, let me get this straight. I will no longer be on this site, writing or otherwise. I will move my stories to Quotev, so you can PM me if you want the link to my profile there. I will still keep this account, but don't expect any updates or any new stories. I am sorry for disturbing you and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
